A cloud storage system is a data storage system in which data from multiple users is stored on multiple servers, on multiple data storage devices, in multiple locations and is typically owned by a hosting company called a cloud storage provider. The cloud storage provider is responsible for keeping the data available and accessible and the data storage devices protected and running. Storage capacity is purchased or leased from the cloud storage providers to store data.